


Our Future

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Now that working at Scoops Ahoy is no longer an option, Robin and Steve look for a new place to work.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571074
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



“Okay, we need to get down to business,” Robin said, pulling out a notebook.

“I don’t know what ‘business’ you’re talking about, but I already don’t like it,” Steve said as he tilted back so that the front legs of his chair were hanging above the ground.

“Come on,” Robin said, reaching over to slam Steve’s chair flat on the floor again. “We need to find new jobs—you know, for _money_.”

“Or—here’s a thought,” Steve began. “ _You_ can get a job, and then you can use your money to buy me whatever I need.”

Robin stared at him and crossed her arms. “Really?” she asked flatly.

“It sounds like a flawless plan to me,” Steve said.

“And that’s why _I’m_ the one in charge here.”

“I never agreed to these terms.”

“Too bad,” Robin said. “ _Anyway_ ,” she continued, “I’ve already come up with a list of places that we could look for jobs at. There’s a couple restaurants across town we could try, or we could check out that Family Video place, or—”

“Hold up,” Steve said with a confused look on his face. “Why do you keep saying ‘we?’”

“Well, we’re gonna look for a job at the same place again, right?” Robin asked. “…You _do_ wanna work together still, don’t you?”

Steve stayed silent for a moment, but the corners of his mouth slowly curved up into a wide smile. “Well yeah, of course—I’m pretty sure you’d be lost without me, anyways,” Steve teased.

Robin laughing. “Yeah, right. Now stop goofing around, dingus—we’ve got work to do.”


End file.
